


The Tempest and the Sea What Soothes Him

by QueenOfRavens



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Based on my playthrough, Basically I met Vasco and decided he was the one, Canon Compliant, De Sardet is Innocent, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Smut, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I altered a couple of small things, I know what I'm doing I swear, M/M, Men Loving Men, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Sailor things, Sexy Times, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vasco is a sweetheart, Vasco knows what he's doing, We Die Like Men, gay idiots, it's fine, kind of, mostly - Freeform, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRavens/pseuds/QueenOfRavens
Summary: His tempest, he called him. The man who soothed the rush of the sea, and turned it into a song.Alexandre de Sardet, the man who walked aboard his ship and unknowingly changed his life.But damn if he wasn't the most beautiful thing Vasco had ever seen....
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall), Male de Sardet/Vasco
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Tempest and the Sea What Soothes Him

**Author's Note:**

> Right.  
> First off, I''m going to preface this by saying that if there are typos or stupid grammar things, point them out.  
> (Update: I did some editing and hopefully caught all the mistakes)  
> Second off, this is completely self indulgent, please forgive me for pulling out a fandom most of you probably haven't heard of.  
> Third off, De Sardet's name is Alexandre in this because so far the game hasn't given him a first name yet.  
> And Fourth off, having a background knowledge of these characters is completely unnecessary it's just two gay idiots being in love with each other. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, obvs. They're all property of Spiders.

“Vasco?”

He looked at me, his eyes that indescribable shade of murky water belit with the light of the sun.

“Sea and love both share a bitter bite.”

I tilted my head, eyes flitting over his shoulder to check that the others were far enough away not to overhear us.

  
“The sea seizes, and love seizes…”

His voice was low and rough and he had stepped closer to me.

“Love scalds us and the sea scalds us. For neither are free from tempest's might…”

“A poem.” I said with a half smile, and he looked nearly embarrassed.

  
“Yes, a poem which I was trying to remember…”

Long black lashes fluttered against his unblemished skin. The words he had said to me that day on the docks, they day I helped him earn his loyalty…

_“And I would rather not leave this island without you."_

“It makes me think of you.” He paused and for a moment I thought the hint of a blush apparent on his cheeks, “Of us.”

  
“I-“ He looked at me, a longing in his eyes I hadn’t thought to see there before, “Would you like to spend some time alone with me?”

“I would.” I replied, carefully watching his face.

He’d folded his hands behind his back and though his face was turned towards the ground, he was looking at me from beneath his lashes.

“Meet me at my rooms when we return to the house.”

  
I glanced over my shoulder at the camp surrounding us. It was dark save for the sickly glow of the small fire we’d scrounged.

But it did enough to light his face, showing me the flicker of emotion that passed over it before he nodded.

As we turned in to sleep, I lay on my back, staring up at the stars above me.

  
Contrary to many the assumption, and many the rumor if they may be believed, I had spent many nights in the rather intimate company of others. Rumors may not be believed, however, for I had spent only a rare night in the company of a particular friend of mind back at the palace. I had, as one might say, experience in this particular arena, though it was very specific and rather lacking.

Vasco had pulled the blanket over himself and turned his head away from me, his hat beside his bedroll, but I could have sworn he was closer to me than he had been before.

  
Contented, I watched the rise and fall of his chest beneath the blanket before I too drifted into sleep.

  
-

  
I was carefully packing my meager belongings into the trunk at the foot of my bed when a careful knock came at the door.

  
Below us, our traveling companions were situated each in their own room. Though the house was small by any Noble’s standards, it had enough guest rooms to house them all.  
Vasco, however, stood outside my door.

I’d heard his footsteps come up the stair, light and full of trepidation.

I opened it to reveal his face. His hat, though on his head, was slightly askance.

“Are- Are you still willing to spend time with me?”

His tone was polite, but it was apparent to me that he actually seemed to be rather nervous.

I felt rather flattered at the thought.

  
“Of course, come in.” I moved away from the door.

Given that I had been in the process of unpacking, I was wearing little more than my shirt and trousers, though Vasco was still fully clothed.

  
“Do you always approach bedroom sport with so many layers?” I asked with a small smile.

He chuckled, all anxiety apparently forgotten, “Generally, I do not consider rejection a possibility, and as such would rather not be seen traipsing about in my small clothes." He paused and smiled, "You do understand.”

“Of course, most indelicate.”

I looked up, tearing my eyes from the floor to meet his moss-colored gaze.

  
“I do not know you first name,” He murmured, removing his hat from his head.

“It is Alexandre.”

“Alexandre,” Vasco said, tilting his head at me. “Alexandre de Sardet, might I take you to bed?”

“How forwards of you, captain.” I said, despite the tightness in my chest.

He stepped closer to me, one of his hands coming to rest at my waist, the other caressing my jaw. The evidence of his life was written in the hard callouses that brushed my skin.

My breath hitched and I could feel a rather indecent wobble in my knees.

  
“Vasco,” I started, with the intent of saying more, but before I could he’d closed the gap between us. His lips were remarkably soft, especially when compared to his hands.

A small gasp escaped me and the hand at my waist tightened, moving to rest at the small of my back and pulling me against him.

Part of me thought to complain, but I was mostly grateful for the support, as I seemed to have lost control of my kneecaps.

The buckles of his coat dug into my skin and yet I let out a moan. I could feel his smile against my lips and I wondered if perhaps I was about to faint.

Instead, he turned us about, guiding us towards the bed.

  
I grabbed at the lapels of his coat, fingers grasping at his auburn hair.

“Alexandre,” he purred, voice rough and heady.

I dragged him down to the bed in an entirely undignified manner that he did not mind in the least. Rather it seemed to encourage him further as he mouthed along my jaw, touching soft kisses to the smooth skin.

“Vasco, this coat is a bother.” I muttered, shoving at the buckle that was digging into my hip.

He chuckled against my ear, breath warm, “Would you rather take it off me?”

A shudder ran down my spine.

  
I pushed away from him so my fingers could find the buckles.

So many damned buckles, I thought, as I undid one after the other, struggling to push the fabric away.

Until finally the coat fell open and he shrugged out of it, belt and sash falling to the ground.

My hands pushed against his chest, at the hard muscle beneath his shirt.

He obliged with a grin, falling backwards onto the bed. I climbed over him, straddling his waist as my fingers fiddled with the laces of his shirt.

“You’re beautiful,” I told him.

And he blushed properly this time.

  
Reverent fingers traced the lines of the tattoos on his face. He’d told me once that a Naut’s tattoos told his story. I wondered what Vasco’s told about him. I would have to ask him someday.

  
Instead, I kissed them, my lips dancing across his sailor’s skin.

His fingers curled against my shirt, his hands sliding up my arms.

I kissed him again, my mouth on his, and a thrill of pleasure went through me. My hands caressed his face, thumbs stroking over his strong features as his tongue slid into my mouth and I gasped.

He was, as to be expected, far more experienced at this than I, but no soul would find me complaining.

“Vasco,” I murmured, unconsciously rolling my hips.

A breath hissed out of him and the suddenly I was underneath him.

  
“Tell me, Alexandre, do you know the things you do to me?” He purred, fingers untying my shirt laces.

Pausing to slip out of his own shirt and toss it to the floor.

“I’d thought my stint on land was to be a punishment,” He breathed against my skin, sending a shiver up my neck, “But instead I spent days watching you help others with no thought as to yourself.”  
He huffed, pulling my shirt off over my head, “When I asked you a favor, you did nothing but try and help me.”

Strong hands slid down my chest, stroking skin marred with barely a single scar.

"You showed up that day with nothing more than a grin and a bleeding curiosity and boarded my ship for the unknown. I thought you were mad at first." 

I touched my fingers to his chest, the skin warm and weathered. Scars littered his torso from long forgotten fights.

  
His lips moved down my neck, sliding over my chest and I bucked against him.

  
"But the more I watched you, Alexandre, the more it became clear to me that you are different than other men I've met," He purred, "Unique, if I might dare say."

“Vasco,” I moaned, fingers digging into the muscles rippling across his back.

He smiled, all teeth against my bare skin, “ _Alexandre_.”

After that there wasn’t much time for talking. His lips covered mine and our hips met.

It was a thrill like no other, the touch of his hands against me.

  
His name fell from my lips, gasping, as he slid inside of me, as he buried his face in the crook of my neck and called out my name.

“ _Alexandre_!”

It fell from his lips like a prayer, though I could barely hear it. I clung to him like I could not see the shore, and while it must have hurt he never once complained, only pulled me closer and kissed me harder.

“ _Alexandre_!” Such reverence I had never heard.

“ _Vasco_!” I groaned, the sound sweet on my tongue as the thrill swept through me.

And when he came he took me with him, sweeping us both into starstruck oblivion that felt as thought it could never end; an endless wave of pleasure that crashed the two of us together.

“Vasco,” I panted, my throat dry and my muscles weak as he lay, slumped across me, “Thank you.”

  
“No, Alexandre,” He breathed as he reached blindly for the washcloth and basin he’d left by the bedside, “Thank you, my tempest.”

**Author's Note:**

> I believe the formatting ended up a little different that normal, but it seemed to turn out alright.  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
